muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:PrawnRR
Style guide Hey Ryan, I know you were interested in participating in the creation of a grammar style guide, so I thought you'd like to know that Gus started one: Style_guide. -- Scott Scarecroe 14:44, 14 March 2006 (UTC) :Oh yeah, I totally meant to do that. Well, it looks like Gus pretty much covered it, so good on him. -Ryan PrawnRR ::Heck, you've got enough style to go around. IAmRoland410 23:44, 3 April 2006 (UTC) The Red Button Re: Loveable, Furry Old Grover in Please Don't Push the Red Button... Dude! What happens if you press the red button? I gots to know. -- Danny Toughpigs 22:38, 3 March 2006 (UTC) :Mostly Grover gently corrects you: "Did you forget? We are not pushing the red button today!" But there are some pages where he really gets exasperated in classic Grover form. I guess I could add that to the page. It's pretty funny, actually. When I was a kid I delighted in pushing the red button just to set him off. -Ryan PrawnRR 06:49, 4 March 2006 (UTC) ::That sounds awesome. I want to push the button too! -- Danny Toughpigs 12:19, 4 March 2006 (UTC) :::I would also like to push said button. IAmRoland410 01:32, 20 March 2006 (UTC) ::::I had this book! I think I might still ahve it and the Talk 'n Play. Pushing the red button was awesome. Very much in the same vein as turning the page in the Monster at the End of the Book.--68.175.96.25 02:04, 20 March 2006 (UTC) :::::Yeah, the Talk 'n Play was a cool thing, and it's great that they got the Muppet performers for those tapes. Plus, they sound a lot more natural than those read-along tapes where the performers are obviously reading a story written in language children can read. -Ryan PrawnRR 05:55, 20 March 2006 (UTC) Ms. Ardath Ms. Ardath has a page! I'm delighted. By the way, I'm moving your To Do list to your user page. You can get straight to it by clicking on your user ID at the top. -- Danny Toughpigs 04:12, 15 February 2006 (UTC) :Heh. When I saw I had a new message, I half-expected it to be you telling me that giving Ms. Ardath a page was going too far. But I guess I've decided that if we're gonna do this thing, we should really do it and just go nuts. And if giving Ms. Ardath a page isn't nuts, I don't know what is. Thanks for moving my To Do; I hadn't even thought of that. -Ryan PrawnRR 04:15, 15 February 2006 (UTC) ::No way. The one thing I've learned is that there's no such thing as going too far. We keep thinking that we're getting close, but it hasn't happened yet. Today's weirdest example: Belleregard. What do you do with something like that? -- Danny Toughpigs 04:28, 15 February 2006 (UTC) :::...Clean the kitchen? -Ryan PrawnRR 04:36, 15 February 2006 (UTC) NPOV Hey, Ryan -- good catch on the Frank Welker page. Those were really simple changes, and they made it much more neutral. Very cool. -- Toughpigs 00:48, 14 Dec 2005 (UTC) :Thanks. I do what I can, as self-appointed Merciless Editor Guy. PrawnRR 00:54, 14 Dec 2005 (UTC) ::I'm so glad you appointed yourself that. Greg posted the wiki link on the Newsflash and the MC forum, and all of a sudden there's an influx of new people, some of whom don't know how to spell or format pages. I'm trying to help people out, but I'm feeling a little overwhelmed. Get as Merciless as you want. -- Toughpigs 01:16, 14 Dec 2005 (UTC) Categories Hey Ryan, the category pages have to have some text in them in order for them to show up. Once there's some manually entered text, the category will show up with a list of everything in it. Sometimes it's just a simple description, or if it's a sub category, you can make that category page reference another category. So, for example, Muppets Tonight! Sketchs can reference Muppets Tonight! and then it will be a subcategory of Muppets Tonight! along with Muppets Tonight! Episodes. --''Scarecroe 21:18, 8 Dec 2005 (UTC)'' :I thought we were calling it Muppets Tonight, without the exclamation point. (!) -- Toughpigs 21:20, 8 Dec 2005 (UTC) ::I thought so, too. But someone already had it all set up with the (!) when I got there. I don't know why there's an (!) anyway. The title card for the show doesn;t have a (!). -- Scarecroe 21:26, 8 Dec 2005 (UTC) :::I also thought so too. But the page for Muppets Tonight calls it "Muppets Tonight!", so I decided to go with the flow. I wouldn't be averse to changing it, if we can agree that there's no "!". PrawnRR 21:28, 8 Dec 2005 (UTC) ::::Okay, I'll switch the pages. No (!). -- Toughpigs 21:33, 8 Dec 2005 (UTC) :::::Cool. So, is there a way I can change the category to "Muppets Tonight Sketches", or do we have to create a new one and change the internal links? PrawnRR 21:40, 8 Dec 2005 (UTC) Talk pages Here's how you post on talk pages: Post your message at the top of the page, so the most recent is always at the top. You put a heading on the message using two = signs on the sides, like this: Message heading And you sign the messages using four tildes, like this: ~~~~ That creates a signature and time stamp. And that's one to grow on. Toughpigs 01:10, 7 Dec 2005 (UTC) :Sorry, I have a clarification: When you're posting a response within a heading, you should post it under what you're responding to. The headings are the most recent first; within a heading, it reads like a regular conversation. I hope that makes sense. Try reading it in a mirror. Toughpigs 03:12, 7 Dec 2005 (UTC) ::A-ha. That clarification is useful, and shall not be forgotten. I'm not a stupidhead, honestly... it's just that this talk thing seems to be juuust beyond my complete comprehension. Otherwise, me like Muppet wiki. PrawnRR 03:20, 7 Dec 2005 (UTC) :::No, not stupid. I'm probably going to have to do this same explanation with everybody. It's a weird system. Toughpigs 03:58, 7 Dec 2005 (UTC) Huh? Is this thing on? -- Wiesnerc 04:47, 7 Dec 2005 (UTC) He snaps his fingers at the Roe-Man's taunts And so do his sisters and his cousins and his aunts. IAmRoland410 23:00, 7 Dec 2005 (UTC) She wheels her wheelbarrow / Down streets that are narrow. / Her barrow is narrow; her hips are too wide. / Wherever she wheels it, / The neighborhood feels it. / Her girdle keeps scraping the homes on each side. IAmRoland410 04:39, 13 Dec 2005 (UTC) She's older than the garden of my uncle, but smaller than the pen of my aunt. IAmRoland410 03:01, 23 Dec 2005 (UTC) I don't care if you live in a garbage can. IAmRoland410 08:17, 30 January 2006 (UTC) Thank you for waiting while I blow my nose. IAmRoland410 09:00, 5 February 2006 (UTC) Do you want to know a secret? Do you promise not to tell? IAmRoland410 19:54, 15 February 2006 (UTC) I figure I might as well wear this hat. IAmRoland410 22:37, 24 February 2006 (UTC) What's the only calendar date that's also a military command? IAmRoland410 01:18, 5 March 2006 (UTC)